tcg_life_modsfandomcom-20200215-history
Altis Life Updates
Since Altis Life is in a current development and testing period, there will be a large amount of updates and changes made on it. Here you can see the various changelogs for the mission. Altis Life v0.3.0.3 Changed: * ESU is now playable.. *ESU vehicles are now exclusively our custom vehicles. More will be added soon. *Merged all of the latest changes from the main Altis Life branch. (3.1.3.5) Altis Life v0.3.0.2 Added: *Some backend scripts back in. * Car lock/unlock sounds back in. *Federal Reserve robbery alarm. Changed: *Began adding several behind the scenes scripts to some files. Nothing implemented yet. *ESU database entry error. Altis Life v0.3.0.1 Added: *All custom vehicle shop content back. *All custom clothing content back. *All custom weapon/general shop content back Altis Life v0.3.0 Added: *Automatic 6 hour server restarts and warning messages Changed: *Base mission version to Altis Life RPG 3.1.3 Altis Life v0.2.8 Added: *ATM to Coast Guard Station. *Police Taser. * *Gas Masks. Fixed: *Various issues with the flashbangs. * Players glitching out after respawn. *Garage spawns for SERT Base. * Air Garage Spawns. *Various other map tweaks. Changed: *Moved the IFRIT to the Donor Shop. Removed *Fog. Altis Life v0.2.7.3 Fixed: *Stuck in jail issue *Actions not working after re-spawn/death. Altis Life v0.2.7.2 Added: * Mclaren F1 Fixed: *Crashing Issue. Removed *Cesna Plane Altis Life v0.2.7.1 Added: *Pontiac Firebird Z87 *Yak-42D Private Jet Fixed: *Crashing Issue. Removed: *Mclaren F1 due to PhysX issues Altis Life v0.2.7 Added: *Flip Vehicle *Car alarms added to all cars. *Handcuff sounds. *Bank alarm. *Teargas. *Hands up animation (Surrender) -- LEFT SHIFT + 3 *Quick way to rob/restrain players (LEFT SHIFT + R) Check controls Tab *Welcome notifications. *Mclaren F1 Fixed: *Police spawn points. *Auto save. *You can no longer rob gas stations from inside vehicles. *Gas station rob spam. *Respawn issue. Changed: *UI Icons. *Y-Menu items save. *Rewrote how cell phones work. Altis Life v0.2.6 Added: *SWAT/SERT Task Force Headquarters. *Police Substation(Formerly East Precinct). *Spawn at the SWAT/SERT Task Force Headquarters. *Spawn at the Coast Guard Station. *Assault rifles that were removed from other shops to rebel shop. *SWAT/SERT Vehicle shops for their base. *Over 200 Lighting objects to the map to improve the overall feel in critical areas. *Helicopter lifting script. *Function to activate MQ-4. *Assault rives from Gang/Firearms shops to Rebel shop. *Hostage Area similar to A2 mission. *Crown Victoria *BMW M3 Fixed: *PMC Clothing can not be bought until PMCs fully implemented. *MQ-4 Greyhawk no longer has missiles. *All issues with TCG Police Helicopters. *All issues with ESU Helicopter. *Civ clothing should now persist through death as earlier intended. *Camaro and Audi having less capacity than character. *Bearcat breaking issue. Changed: *Trained Officer Shop reverted to SWAT Shop name. *Police Leader shop renamed to Sergeant shop. *Police Spawn points now only show for places your allowed to buy gear (Untrained may not spawn at state buildings, etc.) *Renamed HW Patrol spawn to State Headquarters. *Moved East Precinct spawn to Police Substation and renamed appropriately. *Auto Save message moved to chat. Removed: *East Precinct for Police. *Police Boat Shop. *Assault rifles from Gang shops and firearms shops. Altis Life v0.2.5.1 Added: *Option to buy PMC License from PMC Vendor (Does not currently grant access to shops) *Garages to the PMC HQ Vehicle shops. Fixed: *Tempest Device truck now shows in rebel vehicle shop. *PMC Weapon Shop is now accessible. (Only to admins currently for testing) *Garage marker in Neochori is now on the garage properly. *PMC Clothing shop is no longer empty.(Only to admins currently for testing) Notes: Thank you for helping us test {TCG} Altis Life! Please give us your feedback! Report any bugs at http://bugs.tacticalcombatgaming.com Altis Life v0.2.5 Added: *Auto Save. *Properly added the coast guard boat shop in. *'96 Impala to the Donator vehicle shop. *FTO and Higher weapon shop to the Police shops. *Rahim 7.62 mm to Rebel weapon shop. *Vehicle garages have been added at the Coast Guard station *NVGs to Rebel shop and Donator Shop. *Black and Green NVGs to Trained Officer shop. *Taxi missions have been added, at present they work the same as delivery missions, this will change. *PMC Shops for testing, access is restricted to them right now. Fixed: *Some cars and other bugs. *Charger and Tahoe Police versions custom sounds *Police vehicle skins are now correct. *Intended names of all cop item/weapon shops now show properly. *Cop level issue with police air shop. *Untrained cops may now purchase the Helicopter pilot uniform. *Using the search action on a civ will no longer break cops life keys! *When you don't have enough to buy a permanent vehicle it will now show you the price. *Coast guard air shop now works correctly. *TCG SWAT/SERT Littlebird should now work 100% correct. Changed: *Untrained cops may not purchase the SWAT Helo. *Untrained cops now have access to less vehicles. *Additional cop cars are now available by cop level. *Cop-side boat shops (including coast guard) have been reworked. *Cleaned up mission briefing slightly. *Altered all cop weapon shops selection. *You spoke up and we listened, the map area available has slightly changed, enjoy! *Radiation zone has been slightly expanded in the North East of the map. *State Police gear is now only accessible to trained cops. *Rebel vehicle shop has been changed up a bit. *Rebel clothing is now exclusively CSAT and/or Guerilla. *Civilian clothing shop has been expanded! Removed: *'96 Impala from the civ car shops. *The hatchback sport has been removed from the car shops due to permanently broken wheels. *Mk18 ABR 7.62 mm from Rebel shop. *State Police Vehicles from regular cop car shops. *ILPD Vehicles from State Police Car Shop. Notes: ''' We are now using a new version number system, please do not be alarmed that the version number got lower! Some of the above were worked into 2.4.1 before the release of 0.2.5 Report any bugs using the tracker '''New Version Numbering explanation: The system we were currently following for version numbers was not idea, and frankly was not the "standard" for development today. As of that we elected to change our numbering scheme to reflect modern development standards and make it easier to understand at a first glance for everyone. I hope the explanation below gives you an insight into the new scheme. w - Major version, with many new features. The first public release would be 1.X (pre-release versions are 0.X) x - Significant release, but without groundbreaking new features. y - Bugfix releases z - Patchlevel releases (fixing an emergency bugs, quick fixes, etc.) Altis Life v2.4.1 Beta Added: *Coast Guard Station shops. *Blue zone to State Police Headquarters. *Blue Zone to Coast Guard Station. *Rebel air shop. *Rebel Car Shop. *ATM to donator shops and Rebel outposts. *Rebel Vehicle Shops and Rebel outposts. *Red Zone around Rebel Outpost. *Misc. objects to the rebel outpost. *Question dealer script and function. *License check script and function. *Civs will now lose ALL vehicle licenses for running someone over and killing them, this should discourage rule breaking. Changed: *All cops shops outfits to TCG Uniforms. *Rebel Shop setup, go visit if you want more information. *Moved old unused jail setup out of map. *Removed second DMV in Pyrgus. *Moved Greenzone in Pyrgos to DMV/Car Shop and Doctors. *State Police Headquarters now ONLY sells state polce vehicles. *Added and removed several things to the cop shop. *Fixed ammo types having no gun in the Donator weapon shop. *Added several things to the donator weapon shop. *Added several things to the Rebel weapon shop. *Drug processing locations have been moved to gang areas for protection. *Drug dealers have relocated closer to their clients in the citys. *Updated impound vehicle script to the latest version. *Updated un-restrain script to the latest version. *Updated escorting scripts to the latest version. *Updated restrain script to the latest version. *Updated search script to the latest version. *Updated ticketing script to the latest version. *Updated restrain script to the latest version. *Updated cop marker script to the latest version. *Updated license removal script to the latest version. *Updated tazed action script to the latest version. *Relocated the Air Vehicle spawns at the airport, you should now have more room and face a better direction. *The ATM at the airport seems to have walked itself to the back near the airplane salesman! *The ATM at donator was correctly switched Altis Life v2.3 Beta Added: *Cop rank separation (All Cop levels in the DB were reset)--->(PM ANY Admin and they can edit your cop level/trained level depending on your rank) *New ATM's *Green Zones *Server message about our new bug tracker *A Helipad in each town *Clothing shop in the Donor Shop region Changed: *Made jail a valid location to arrest Removed: *Bail